The Fifth Nation
by Quimble
Summary: Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Water Tribes attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But, when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and General Iroh discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. Rating May Vary; I will warn you.


-ENTER, NARRATOR-

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Water Tribes attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But, when the world needed him most, he vanished.

-=1=-

"We must strike soon, and strike hard. A decisive victory is just what we need to show these Water Tribes we are not to be trifled with. The time is now, our forces will not get any stronger with time. We need to rally our troops in the South, while the Artic Summer is upon us. The tribes won't know what hit them."

The fire lord didn't speak, or move, just dipped his head thoughtfully, the picture of calm. The idea was all good, but the planning behind such an attack... And the repercussions, if it were to fail; the Earth Kingdom, already weakened, and without the support of the Fire Nation Armada, would fall within weeks. And after that the tribes would be unstoppable, obliterating the Fire Nation entirely. And that could not be allowed to happen.

"And what would such an attack achieve, Commander?" The Fire Lord's voice rang out, bringing the assembled generals and officers instantly to attention. Zhao rose again to speak.

"As we now know, many of the Southern Earth Kingdom cities, such as Omashu and Kyoshi island are currently ruled over by the savages of the Southern Water Tribe," a disgusted tone creeping into his voice. "By defeating the Water Tribe in the South not only would we remove one of our nation's greatest threats, but we would free many of these imprisoned areas, returning them to Earth kingdom control. We have the opportunity to send a clear message, and inspire the Earth Kingdom citizens to fight against the tyrants that rule them. Furthermore it is rumoured that Princess Katara will be arriving shortly at the Southern Tribes, to aid the war effort and organise their remaining forces. Capturing or killing her could turn the tides of the war, shifting the balance and putting the Fire Nation in a new position of power." At the mention of the Princess, quiet murmurs broke out in the assembled nobleman. Even in the heart of the Fire Nation, tales were told about her ruthlessness as a ruler, and her capability and prowess as a warrior and leader. The Fire Lord waited for the muttering to stoo before he spoke again.

"Relying on rumours will not be enough to win this war. Can we be certain that the Princess is at the South Pole?"

"Multiple sources have reported sightings of her arriving in the South. These sources have all been notably reliable in the past. There is no reason their information now would be innacurate."

There was a brief period of silence, as the Fire Lord considered the outcome of such a battle. Although it seemed an unusually large risk, as things stood the Fire Nation would eventually lose the war. They could hold out another two, maybe three years, but then the Water Tribes would infiltrate the city and they would be massacred. This attack was possibly what they needed to tip the scales in their favour.

"It's settled then. Commander Zhou, I assume you will be taking the responsibility of planning the attack." It wasn't a question, but Zhou shook his head, as another of the War Council spoke.

"My Lord, perhaps it would be most appropriate to wait a few months before attacking.

Sozin's comet will return within weeks, and in any event, organising an attack of this scale, and mobilising the troops could take weeks. We may need all the advantages we can get if we are to attack the Water Tribes on their own ground."

"No. We cannot rely on the comet to win our battles for us. In months the Tribes may have launched an invasion in the Earth Kingdom, and then it will be twice as hard to reach the South Pole. In any event, the Princess will be long gone if we delay these plans. If we attack them in such a manner, now is the time to do it. Time is short, and the war is coming to an end. This is the best opportunity we have had since Azulon's passing." The Fire Lord let his words sink in, before addressing the next military priorities. "Admiral Chan. How fares the Earth Kingdom campaign? Until the Earth Kingdom is re-taken by our forces, we will be vulnerable to raids from the Northern Water Tribe. Prince Sokka is both capable and intelligent, and we cannot afford to leave our shores exposed to the dangers of the Northern Tribe."

"We have not been able to make any progress in the Earth Kingdom; the battle remains at a standstill. Ba Sing Se continues to be held by the Earth Kingsom soldiers, currently reinforced by our own men. The Water tribes have set up their fortifications at Lake Laogi, but we have prevented them from passing so far. Further south, the Water Tribes continue to take small towns or provinces under their control, recieving aid from thenearby city of Omashu. We believe their progress will have to halt as they reach the desert, and find a way to traverse the burning sands. If we deal with the threat in the South quickly, then we should be able to concentrate our forces in the Earth Kingdom, and force the invaders away."

Fire Lord Ozai smiled. "Ensure it happens, Admiral. You have your orders. Do not fail our nation. Dismissed."

One by one, the great commanders of the Fire Nation stood up and left, passing between the grand doors of the throne room as the guards stood ever watching from their posts. Eventually, only Zuko and Azula remained. It was Zuko to speak out first, as Ozai had known it would be. The boy needed to learn patience. Ozai sighed internally, knowing exactly what words Zuko would use.

"You wished to speak with us, father?"

Ozai didn't waste any time exchanging pleasantries. "You, Zuko, will be accompanying Commander Zhou to the Southern Water Tribe. You are a far more skillful firebender than he, and your talents may be needed during the battle. It is your personal task to make sure that Princess Katara does not escape. She would be an extremely valuable asset in this war. She will certainly be well guarded, so take a contingent of guards with you. However many you think you will need. Go now, ready your forces. Time is not with us, and thus you will need to be leaving as soon as possible. I expect the troops assembled and prepared for departure by sunrise, in two days time."

Zuko bowed deeply, and then turned on the spot and stalked out of the throne room, already thinking about how to orchestrate such an attack in under a week. There was so much to be done, although thankfully Zhao had already planned out the attack in great detail; the Princess was what Zuko was concerned about. Apparently she was quite beautiful. Or was that Princess Yue?

"Azula, there is also something I must ask of you. I meed you in the Earth Kingdom. We know the Water Tribes are planning something at Lake Laogi, and you are the only person I trust enough to put a stop to it. Ba Sing Se must not fall; without it, the Earth Kingdom will be obliterated within days. Take whatever you need, whoever you need, but do not fail. Good luck, my daughter."

Azula frowned, but re-composed her features before Ozai could notice the change. "Of course, Fire Lord." Well this would be fun. But first, she needed to call in some old friends...

oOoOo

"We will be arriving in a few minutes, Princess." Already, the Water Tribe's icy forts could be recognised in the distance. Over the years, it had progressed far from the tiny huts scattered around the area, and the pitiful watch tower her brother had built from the ice. Nowadays, the South Pole was one of the most powerful strongholds in the world. The shining white walls loomed protectively over the collection of houses within the city, rivaling the protection of the great Omashu, now lying at the feet of the Water Tribes. A smirk crossed Katara's face as she considered the ease with which the Earth Kingdom was falling. They had secured the Eastern Peninsula, and Ba Sing Se was merely weeks from falling. And then this war could finally be over, the new world united under a single banner. The other nations were blinded, by their own self importance; they could not envision the future. That was why these battles were necessary, why each day more warriors were needed to give their lives to the cause.

The captain turned away from the Princess, who had made no sign of acknowledgement, but that was irrelevant. He had informed her of their arrival, and she had heard. His job was done. All that remained was to navigate their ship to the obscure port bordering the fort. Then he would be able to see his family again.

oOoOo

Weaving through the crowd, dodging past all sorts of people, Katara made her way through the masses towards her father's house, in the centre of the city. Occasionally, she caught a glimpse of someone from her youth. It had been years since she had been here; it had changed so much while she was gone. No more were the people scrounging for food, desperate to survive another winter. Things were different. The waterbenders had definitely inspired a change in what had once been a village of no more than twenty old woman and their children.

Approaching Hakoda's home, she truly appreciated the grandeur and decorum of the city. Almost everything was sculpted from glossy white ice, the product of the prodigious skill of the waterbenders. Instead of dragging the door open and freezing her hand in the process, Katara chose to simply nudge it gently with her bending, walking in silently, the door closing behind her.

"Dad."

Who knew one word could convey such emotion, Hakoda thought, turning and noticing the woman standing tall and straight at the entrance. Her dark brown hair stooped past her shoulders, perfectly straight, except for those hair loopies on each side of her face, Hama's necklace strung loosely around Katara's neck.

"Katara," Hakoda choked, standing up and moving towards his daughter. "I feared something had happened to you."

Katara rolled her eyes, but smiled and embraced her father. "We made it safely. No firebender ship can keep up with one of ours." A fact. Water Tribe boats were designed for speed, not battle, and in any event the waterbenders onboard would provide a significant advantage in any sea battle. The Water Tribes had never lost a sea battle... Not since the Avatar, that is. But it had been years; the Avatar was long gone. Nobody could stop them now.

oOoOo

"How long will this take?" Asked Zuko, tapping his foot impatiently on the deck. After a frantic day of preparation, the invasion force was on its way to the South Pole, sliding gently down wave after wave. Staring at the sea was only so entertaining, and everyone was on edge.

"Be patient, Prince Zuko. It is quite a distance to cover, we cannot expect to reach them in merely a few hours. The Water Tribe is not going anywhere; it's only a matter of time now, and then the South Pole will be ours." Noticing the growing scowl on his Prince's face, Zhao smirked. "We will attack at sunrise, tomorrow, when our fire is strongest. Make sure you are well rested. We can't afford to lose this battle."

Zuko sighed. Maybe Zhao was still bitter about that Agni Kai, so long ago.

oOoOo

"Fix your stance! Fire is not smooth and flexible like water and air, it is raw and powerful! You can't deflect or redirect a blast, you can only block it and send your own. Like this." The firebending master performed the technique in slow, exaggerated movements, bringing his arm up and around in a complex maneuver. "Remember your basics. They are the key to firebending. Again."

The ensuing fight between pupil and master was just as one sided as all the others had been. The young boy was no match for the Dragon of the West, even when all the former general did was strike and block. Within minutes, the pupil was panting from exhaustion, eventually getting knocked off his feet by a simple blast.

Iroh shook his head emphatically, moving towards his student. "Breathe from here," he said, gesturing towards his stomach, "Not from the chest. Bring the fire forth from your core, and then release it through your palm as you strike. Remember to breath out, to achieve maximum power."

The Avatar groaned slightly, then pushed himself to his feet with a gust of wind.

"Again!"

-=2=-

There was no warning. One moment, the South Pole had been the epitome of calm. Muffled voices signaled the beginning of a new day, ending the eerie silence of the night before. Katara's eyes lifted open, as she stared blankly at the ceiling above her, wondering idly if she could get away with laying in bed for a bit longer.

Then the shouting started, setting alarm bells ringing in her mind. The princess sat up, trying to isolate a voice and discern what the commotion was about. She frowned slightly, then her features went pale as she recognised a couple of words. The Fire Nation.

They were here? At the pole? Surely they wouldn't dare making such a move, not where the waterbenders were strongest. But Katara's fears were confirmed as a long note bellowed out from a horn not too far off, followed by a string of obscenity and then a cry - but Katara was no longer listening. She was already racing out the door into the chaos outside.

oOoOo

The disorganised rabble of Water tribe warriors were no match for the firebenders. Only the waterbenders could pose a threat, and unfortunately more of them kept coming. Each bender that Zuko struck down was replaced by two more, melting the ice below them and at times submerging whole contingents of soldiers underwater. The Fire Nation would already be calling for retreat if not for the vast reserves of men streaming steadily from the ships. Dodging a spear throw from a defender, Zuko weaved through the brawl towards the man, evading his sword slashes and taking him out with a fist to the head. Then he dropped into the water as the thin layer of ice below him suddenly dissapeared, taking him down with it. Zuko started shaking, already numb from the cold, desparately trying to claw his way to the surface, make it past the mass of bodies. Taking a breath, he dived back down swimming beneath the battle and towards the heart of the Water Tribe.

oOoOo

Bloodbending wouldn't be much use here; there were too many of them. Katara growled as she sent another hoard of attackers flying backwards with a wave. How dare these brutes attack her homeland? They would all pay. She hurled an ice dagger at an enemy, but turned to her next target before she could assess the result. There were just too many... No, the Fire Nation would NOT win this battle. She wouldn't let them.

oOoOo

Zuko gasped, shivering from the cold. It was all he could do to keep conscious, and try to warm himself up. He'd been lucky in finding an obscure point to resurface; melting the ice had taken time and he surely would've been noticed had anyone been around. As it were, everyone seemed to be battling it out, with the rest of the village deserted. There was a resounding crack, breaking through the battle cries and screams, and then an assortment of aggravated bellows and yells. Edging around a corner, Zuko felt his mouth drop. In between the two armies was a wide river, created by the waterbenders. Most of the Fire Nation soldiers were caught in it, struggling to make their way back onto the ice. And there she stood, a stone's throw away. The Water Tribe Princess.

oOoOo

Katara gazed coldly at the would-be invaders, now stopped at the edge of the water. Now was the time to strike back, while they were confused and disadvantaged because of the water. She froze some of the water, creating a pathway for her warriors, and they surged through it into the enemy lines, jabbing and slicing their way forwards. The other waterbenders continued sending blasts of water towards the Fire Nation, preventing them from regrouping properly. And once they had pushed them back to the shoreline, they could - Katara whipped around sending ice daggers flying behind her, but the unknown assailant blocked them easily with a set of swords. One attacker, good, that meant she could bloodbend...

Zuko had heard tales of powerful waterbenders, who could control the movements of other people. Apparently the princess had this ability. Acting on instict, he flung one of his broadswords at her before an unseeable force pushed him to the ground. Caught off guard, Katara tried to block the improvised attack with a jet of water, misjudging the speed of the sword and stumbling as the hilt struck her shoulder, knocking her off balance. In an instant the attacker was on top of her, tackling her to the ground and pinning her hands under her own body, preventing her from bending. Furious, she lashed out with her legs and tried to throw the assailant off, to no avail; the man was far heavier than her. Her eyes widened as she saw him drawing back his fist, and she flinched instinctively, feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head before darkness claimed her.

oOoOo

Zhao swore under his breath. The battle had been lost, and the Water Tribe had sustained no major damage because of it. He would be disgraced because of it. Snarling, he turned to a fleeing captain and shoved him backwards.

"Coward! Stand and fight them! The Fire Nation will not be defeated by these savages!" He screamed at the man. In his rage, he failed to notice the Water Tribe warrior lifting her bow, taking careful aim for the man, obviously the leader of the attacking forces. Taking a breath, she tested the wind, drew back, and released. Her aim was true. The arrow arced right into the Commander's chest, piercing his armour easily.

oOoOo

Zuko knew there was no chance of getting through the mob from where the Fire Nation had attacked. Hundreds of Water Tribe warriors lay in his path, and carrying an unconscious girl across his shoulders was no easy feat. Instead he slung the girl over his back and headed off jogging in the other direction. He reached the wall relatively quickly, and setting Katara down, took a steady stance, breathing deeply, his eyes closed. Then he released his power in a beam of fire, searing into the wall inch by inch, melting through the thick ice. Pouring more energy into his fire, he glanced back at the Princess lying in the snow a few feet away. She was pretty, in a way that seemed natural. But it was a cold face, devoid of happiness, or any emotion whatsoever. It gave her an interesting look... Her hair was sprawled behind her. She had let it fall, he realised, instead of wearing it in the conventional ponytail that was worn by the royalty in the Southern Water Tribe. She seemed tall and slim, probably near to Zuko himself in height, although her complexion was far lighter than his, darkened by years of living on the equator... The wall gave in suddenly, collapsing in on itself and providing an exit for Zuko and his captive. Gritting his teeth, he tore off a strip of his shirt, using it to tie the Princess' wrists behind her back, and then picked her up again, treading past what was left of the wall, and continuing into the Arctic landscape beyond.

oOoOo

Iroh sipped his tea carefully, as he watched the pair leave the fortress, one carrying the other upon his shoulders. Well this was interesting... A Grand Lotus, the Avatar, and the Respective Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation and Water Tribes, all at the same place... All they needed now was King Bumi to ocmplete the picture. The Dragon chuckled at the thought. Even he hadn't expected this to happen, and that truly was, a wonder. It had been so long since he had seen his nephew, Zuko. Would the boy remember him? Well, he'd find out soon enough.

"Aang, I'd like you to meet some people. They there are Princess Katara, of the Water Tribes, and my own nephew, Zuko," pointing the two out to the Avatar. "Let us go and see if they have any spare tea."

Welcome to my story :) I am bored so I decided I would write some fanfiction. Since I'm just winging it entirely, it's probably gonna be some cliche overused plot line, and I'll probably end up abandoning it entirely halfway through, but then again who knows. Will almost certainly turn into a Zutara. Maybe. Or maybe not. Expect spelling and grammatical errors.

**ON THAT NOTE: Beta/Editor wanted! Greatly appreciated :) PM me.**


End file.
